THE CURSE
by saint-valentin2004
Summary: Las naciones se enfrentan a una amenaza inminente que atenta contra sus vidas, Haití les a declarado una guerra en donde no tienen manera de ganar, y ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que estan riesgo hasta que es demasiado tarde, Ecuador el menor de sus hermanos debe averiguar qué causó la ira de Haití o dejar que alguien más lo haga,"El mundo caerá a los pies que consideraba débiles"
1. Chapter 1

Colgando de el asta de una bandera en lo alto de la entrada de la casa de Colombia, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Venezuela, su cabello negro tapaba su perfil y sus ojos, ojos que nunca se volvería a abrir para saludar con alegría a sus hermanos, la sangre aun tibia salia de su cuello corría por sus muñecas, terminaba su viaje en las puntas de los dedos y en gotas finas daba a parar en el suelo; sus ropas eran simples las que usaba normalmente; un jean azul, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul oscuro; lo habían arrastrado, habían arrastrado el cuerpo sin vida y lo habían dejado en la entrada de la casa de su hermana; Ella ahora contemplaba el cuerpo de su hermano colgando, sin vida, sos ojos brillaban, la tristeza se reflejaba en ellos pero como siempre ella lloraba en silencio, para que nadie escuchara, "bajito, shi, bajito, para que nadie sepa que duele; No grites que te pueden escuchar"; el dolor se hacia más fuerte, tanto que venció a la nación mas fuerte, la nación a la que habían lastimado una y otra vez los suyos, la que habia perdido a sus hermanos, la que no se decidía que sentir o a que seguir, porque todo parecía estar mal; Gritó fuerte y claro – ¡Venezuela!– .

Ecuador el menor de los tres podía ver estas escenas como un espectador, y aun que intentara ayudar a su hermana, consolarla, por mas que corriera a ayudar no llegaba a ellos. Sus ojos se nublaron y ahora estaba enfrente de un rio, cosa que tranquilizo a Ecuador, al parecer era un sueño, esa tranquilidad se perdió cuando una camioneta negra dio a parar al rio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, otra vez no se podía mover, volteo a ver a la camioneta se dio cuenta de que Colombia estaba allí; Esta vez mas desesperado intento moverse, su hermana saco su celular, llorando y apenas consciente pronuncio algo al aparato y cerro los ojos para siempre, mientras el rio se llevaba cualquier posibilidad de ayudar. De nuevo todo borroso.

– ¡No!– Grito con una mano en su pecho– No quiero ver a nadie mas morir – Se dio cuenta de que era un sueño aun así sus ojos largaban lagrimas amargas– ¿Que pasa con migo? - Se levanto y tomo su celular para ver la hora- ¡Carajo! - Soltó, era tarde muy tarde.

Se arreglo con afán de salir rápido, aun estaba un poco estresado por su pesadilla pero no le presto mucha atención – ¿Que puede salir mal?– se preguntaba el ecuatoriano de pelo castaño, se lo preguntaba de la misma como cuando te preguntas – ¿Como me veo?, ¿Por que soy mas bajo que Colombia? (que es mujer), ¿Por que Chile le quito el mar a Bolivia?, ¿Por que la llama de Perú tenia gafas de sol?– cosas que pasan por tu cabeza cuando no prestas atención, aún así tenia un mal presentimiento esa mañana y por eso se preguntaba cosas no tan comunes como – ¿Esta casa hoy se siente muy extraña? Y no de una manera positiva– .

Que tan complicado podía llegar a ser alistarte para salir;era la única manera de Ecuador para no pensar en sus peleas con Colombia, Venezuela, etc, etc; ¿Por que después ese 13 de Mayo de 1830, todo entre el y sus hermanos se habia ido a la mierda? Y precisamente ese era un 13 de Mayo, aniversario de su separación de la Gran Colombia, un hecho devastador para su hermana Colombia y alegre para Venezuela y Panamá; Intentaba no pensar en ello ese día pero esta idea se le fue al caño cuando vio una pequeña caja amarilla y azul decorada con un listón rojo, se acerco a la mesa de su comedor, ¿Quien habia dejado esa caja allí? – Debe ser un regalo de Venezuela– Sin embargo su hermano mayor siempre le escribía con una perfecta letra cursiva – Feliz día pana, procura divertirte hoy, y no tienes permitido pelar gajo– pero esta vez cuando acerco su mano a la tarjeta un recuerdo muy vago de su "adolescencia" vino a su mente. Era un adolescente o así se sentía, acababa de independizarse, traía su uniforme de soldado y a pesar de ser un recuerdo se sentía tan real…

– Mis lideres se quieren unir a la Gran Colombia

– ¿Haití?…– se sorprendió al ver a la nación de tez oscuro y oscuros ojos, tan oscuros que podrían tragarte

– Llevamos hablando una hora

– Lo siento

– Entiendo… ¿Crees que yo pueda?

– No lo sé, mis lideres… – La nación lo volteo a mirar con odio y de su ojos empezó a emanar una onda de oscuridad que iba tras él; quería correr… No podía

Y ¡boom! Volvió a la realidad, por su mente pasaron un motón de pensamientos como lanzar esa caja a donde fuera lejos de él, en cambio acerco su mano a la caja y desato el listón amarillo, rompió el papel y abrió la cajita.

Todas la naciones reunidas en un gran salón, exceptuando a Ecuador, Haití y Estados Unidos, gracias a esto la reunión no habia empezado, Brasil y Colombia jugaban triqui (Tic Tac Toe) en una hoja de cuaderno, mientras el norte de México les hacía barra, México del Sur estaba haciendo guardia de la llegada de el "Gringo" y mantenía una alegre conversación con el "Hermano del gringo" o mejo dicho Canadá, Venezuela tarareaba una cumbia mientras Cuba hablaba de una carga de tabaco que le habían intentado robar, Japón hablaba tranquilamente con Grecia, Perú dibujaba bobadas en el cuaderno de su hermano y este solo lo observaba, Italia, Prusia y Alemania estaban igual que siempre pero tomaban un delicioso café junto con Argentina y Chile,España dormía en su asiento y el Sur de Italia se limitaba a descansar en su asiento, Francia y Inglaterra peleaban por quien sabe que,Belice, Costa Rica, Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua y Panamá cantaban bobadas, China y Rusia simplemente ignoraban al resto, Estonia, Latvia y Letonia jugaban al igual que Brasil y Colombia, los nórdicos estaban sentados sin hacer nada realmente interesante y así en general las naciones perdían el tiempo.

El bullicio era un ruido insignificante que no llamaba mucho la atención, este se interrumpió por un grito de la mejicana sureña – ¡Escucho al gringo!– Al instante todas la naciones americanas se organizaron.

– ¿Por que hacen eso, Da~?

– Pa´que el Gringo no joda– Respondió la colombiana de largo cabello castaño

– ¡Ja! – Entro con presencia el estadounidense– El héroe a llegado

– ¿Que pasa con vos che?– Pregunto el argentino desconcertado

– El weon quería encontrarnos en pleno desmadre.– Respondió el Chileno

– ¡Por el amor a Maradona! hablá en Español– Soltó con enfado Argentina

– Yo hablo como yo quiera pelotudo– Respondió con enfado Chile

– ¡Boludo!

– Weon culiao

– ¡Al menos intenta que entienda tus insultos che! – Grito con desesperación el rubio–

– Ve~ Argentina no ten enfades

– Italia no te metas en eso – Recomendó Alemania y puso su mano en el hombro de la nación mas baja

– Ve~ ¡Doitsu! Por que cuidas tanto de mi– Pregunto con inocencia Italia

– ¡I– Italia! – Respondió nervioso

– Ve~ ¿Que hice ahora?– Preguntó Italia temblando

– Bastardo no te pongas nervioso con él- Grito el hermano del Italiano

– ¿Podemos empezar _now_?– Esta vez Estados Unidos habia tomado la palabra

– ¡Eh! Para el burro que Ecuador todavía no llega– Interrumpió Colombia

– Y ni idea de donde esta Haití – Agrego Inglaterra

– Pana no seas toche que es mejor tener a esa pelada lejos– Dijo Venezuela con la voz mas grave de lo normal– Me trae una vaina

– Estoy de acuerdo con sumerce, esa sardinita esta bien rara todo el tiempo – Dijo Colombia mientras se estremecía un poco

– _Please_ podemos cambiar de tema, no he tenido una muy buena relación con esa _girl_

– No te metas con ella boludo, podés ganarte en una olímpica

– _Okey–_ Dijo el estadounidense guiñando su ojo– _But_ _… can we_ _start_ _now_ _?_

– ¡Que no!– Gritaron todas la naciones al unisono

– Ve~ ...¿Y si dejamos todo por hoy e intentamos otro día y dormimos?

– Italia– Kun no sea holgazán

– ¡Ve!~ Pero nunca le dices nada a Grecia cuando se duerme en medio de las reuniones

– E– Es diferente

– No es… Diferente – Interrumpió por primera vez el Griego– O tal vez si… Que le digas eso significa que te importa… Italia debes entender que a diferencia de mi a él si le importas

– Aaa… ¡Osea que a Japón le importo y usted no!– Dijo con emoción Italia

– ¡Por que dices eso asi! No seas insensible Italia – Regaño Alemania

– ¡Ve~ Doitsu no te enfades! – Grito llorando infantil mente– Lo siento Grecia; No te enfades Doitsu

– No te preocupes Italia… Realmente no me importa Japón…

– No Grecia...– Interrumpió el japones, para luego interrumpirse y pensar lo que el Griego habia dicho con claridad. Tal vez lo dijo sin pensar; Sin embargo; Grecia no decía las cosas a la ligera– Entonces supongo que no tengo que disculparme con usted – Respondió de la manera mas seca que le fue posible, podía ser muy amable pero no se iba dejar.

El momento se habia puesto tenso y habría seguido peor de no ser por Ecuador que entro de golpe corriendo al salón, se estrello torpemente contra una silla y casi sigue derecho a la ventana de no ser por su hermano mayor Venezuela que lo detuvo del abrigo.

– No seas pendejo chamaco, ten mas cuidado– México interrumpió el silencio que se habia creado a la llegada de Ecuador

– Quiubo weon– Saludo Chile prestándole mas atención a el libro de pasta dura y negra en sus manos que a Argentina–

– ¿Y vos de donde sacaste eso?

– …

– Deja de ignorarme pibe

– …

– Ecuador llegas _very_ _late_

– Si perdón, es que me desperté tarde yo... – le estiro la mano y le paso un paquete– Como estamos en la casa de mi hermana Colombia te traje unas empanadas de papita y carne

– ¿Disculpa tu… ? – Empezó el sur de México

– Traigo más, nos las comemos después con…– no termino lo que iba a decir por su hermana

– ¡Un tintico!

– Si un tintico Colombia– Afirmo Venezuela cómplice

– Che, me encanta el café de acá a pesar de no ser argentino

– Idiota– Murmuro cierto Chileno–

– Vos sos demasiado egocéntrico hermanito– Dijo bajito Uruguay

– A Paraguay le parece que ya paso tiempo suficiente podemos reunirnos en dos semanas, ademas nunca llegan a nada serio – El paraguayo dijo esto ultimo tan bajo que solo Uruguay lo escucho y rio para sus adentros–

– Que les parece si nos vos cada uno a eu casiña y hacemos lo que dijo Para

– A mi me gusta esa idea

Y así cada uno se dispuso a ir a su hogar; la naciones americanas (Si incluso Canadá y ) se quedaron para comer empanadas y asi pasaron el resto de la tarde en la casa de Colombia; Ecuador se estaba divirtiendo bastante tanto que olvido lo sucedido esa mañana, se le olvido todo, tan rápido...

\- Entonces yo le dije "Güey esos tacos están muy caros" y este chamaco me dijo "Oferta y demanda"; que enclenque tan insolente y yo que le iba a comprar unas enchiladas – Contaba el sur de México

\- … - Canadá no decía nada solo le prestaba atención-

\- ¿Que pasa chamaco? No vas decir nada

\- Es que no creí que me fuera a escuchar

\- No te preocupes, bien o mal nosotros escuchamos todo- Dijo Venezuela jugando con la torga de su hermano

\- Sep y aunque tu carnal no te preste atención puedas contar con nosotros- Sonrió el Norte se México

\- ¡eh!, yo si le presto _attention_ _–_ Respondió 

\- Si claro – Rodo los ojos Colombia

\- Hasta yo le presto mas a este pibe – Señalo a Uruguay

\- Paraguay cree que es tarde, se va a ir – Dicho esto Paraguay se levanto, tomo sos cosas y salio

\- Esperame, no tengo con que irme primo – Corrió Uruguay

\- Uruguay vos también espera – Se levanto Argentina

\- Hoy me quedo con tigo hermana – Dijo Venezuela quitándose el abrigo azul oscuro

\- Ok no hay problema – Respondió Colombia recogiendo con ayuda

\- Eu icaria, amis eu vou para a casa do meu irmão mais velho… Perdón, Me quedaría, mais voy a la casiña de mi hermano mayor – Explico Brasil

\- No te preocupes – Disculpo Colombia

Y así poco a poco todos se retiraron quedando solo Ecuador, Colombia y Venezuela.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a el aeropuerto?- Pregunto el mayor de las naciones a sus hermano Ecuador tomado su abrigo y vistiéndose con él, su pelo tapaba sus ojos de perfil; pero Ecuador no lo estaba mirando

\- Si es tarde y es peligroso salir solo- dijo Ecuador al tiempo que levantaba la mirada; se quedo tieso al ver a su hermano, a su mente vino la imagen de ese sueño " _¡Venezuela!"_ escucho en su mente rebotando como un eco, se sintió mareado, tanto que tuvo que sentarse-

\- Yo voy … - Irrumpió Colombia ya lista para salir- ¿Ecu estas bien? Te vez pálido

\- N- No estoy bien vamos

Aun que preocupados sus hermanos lo dejaron en el Dorado y se despidieron; Ecuador se quedo solo esperando su vuelo pero sentía como si fuera vomitar y lo hizo, su vuelo se retrasaba; Entonces sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo, era la cosa que habia encontrado en la casa un simple _smartphone_ _,_ tenia un mensaje, era extraño el celular aun no tenia chip; Aun así reviso su buzón _"¿Te quedas a jugar?"_ tal vez se habían equivocado de número; sin embargo; no pudo evitar sentirse asustado y aún mas solo. Intento enviar al emisor un mensaje diciéndole que se habia equivocado, pero el aparato no se lo permitía, lo ignoro, escucho que lo llamaban para su vuelo, sintió que se podía quedar un poco más pero hizo caso omiso a esto y siguió su camino a el avión. _"Entonces juegas en tu casa"_ llego a sus oídos desde el viento.


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Donde esta México?…_ Retumbaba en la mente de Ecuador, sus oídos chillaban no entendía que estaba pasando _¿Donde esta el sur de México?… La has visto no se nada de ella,_ su vista borrosa como en la primera pesadilla. – No se donde esta… – _¿Donde esta mi hermana?… –_ ¡No se donde esta! – _¿Donde esta Mónica?… ¡Mi hermana Ecuador!_ ; De pronto su vista dejo de estar nublada y frente a el, El sur de México, Mónica, estaba encima de una mesa que a Ecuador le parecía conocida, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado aterrado para reconocerla; Sus Brazos extendidos, sus manos hacia el cielo, sus ojos cafés y brillantes lloraban, no gesticulaba palabra alguna, hilos de sangre salían por el borde se su boca y del centro de su pecho, Ecuador sabía que no podía moverse y aun así luchaba por hacerlo, pudo divisar algo brillante y metálico clavado en el centro del pecho de la mexicana ... _¿Donde esta Mónica?…_ Levanto su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de terror e impotencia de Chile; Oscuridad total y de pronto siente que no puede respirar, sus fosas nasales se inundan de agua, no halla oxígeno para sus pulmones. _Todo va a estar bien… (?)_

 _¡Despierta!_ – Ah – Se levanto de golpe, estaba sudando – ¿Pero que carajos? – se habia quedado dormido en el avión faltaba poco para aterrizar. – Se que era un sueño pero… ¿Por que putas lo sentí tan real? – Miro la hora en _su_ telefono apenas eran las 12:00 no amanecía aun

– Pasajeros por favor abrochen sus cinturones vamos a aterrizar – Aun que seguía un poco aturdido siguió las instrucciones

– Ya no importa, solo fue un sueño – El avión aterrizo con normalidad todo estaría bien. Al menos por ahora.

A cuatro horas de allí estaba Venezuela, despeinado acostado en el sillón de su hermana, ¿ese seria su futuro ahora? Lo echarían de su propio país, su hermana se ofrecería a ayudarlo y terminaría durmiendo en el sillón de su hermana hasta desaparecer… Honestamente para él, no tenia la intención de dormir esa noche, se sentía inseguro, nunca habia dudado tanto de si mismo, de su supervivencia; Sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta cerrada del balcón que daba a la Cra. 7 #11 – 28 y pensar que el lugar donde su hermana habitaba era tan importante para ella; se levanto en silencio y camino hacia la puerta verde, sintió un poco de frio así que tomo su chaqueta y se un poco más acerco a la puerta y acaricio la superficie de esta con la yema de sus dedos, se sentía tan atraído hacia él como si eterno sufrimiento se fuera a acabar; Sintió que podía volar, sintió que tocaría el cielo, vio toda su vida frente a sus ojos, recordó con amor a sus hermanos, cerró su puño y lo presiono contra esa puerta, sintió que iba morir, pero eso lo llenaba – Perdón a todos... ¡Quiero morir!, lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Los amo mucho a los tres… – abrió la puerta con toda su fuerza y por primera vez vio a los ojos a la muerte.

Los ojos de Colombia se abrieron como platos su sueño se interrumpió por los sonidos de agonía que provenían de afuera de su habitación – ¿Que pasa? – Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con una sudadera simple y salio hacia su sala – Vene… ¿Escuchaste eso? – Pero cuando volteo a ver hacia su sillón, su hermano mayor no estaba – ¿Venezuela?… ¿República Bolivariana de Venezuela?… – Bajo al primer piso y camino por el jardín de su casa, sintió un vació dentro de su estomago, estaba preocupada, no se sentía incompleta – ¿Víctor?… Viky… ¿Víctor Manuel Rodríguez Márquez? – Tomo su chaqueta y salio a la calle, miro hacia cada dirección que podía desde la puerta de su casa – Pendejo, seguro se fue a fumar – Volteo calmada y sin cuidado; Ni ella se creía lo que habia frente a sus ojos.

Si vamos mas al norte, nos encontraremos con una gran nación que muchos ignoran, pero que es muy importante. Más que todo para su hermano lo ignoraba pero tan poco podemos omitir que a pesar de todo Canadá era la persona más importante para su hermano.

Eran las 5:00 am y Canadá seguía despierto, recostado en la cama inexpresivo y cansado, no físicamente, no me limitare a contarles un cansancio físico, hablo de cansancio de vivir, y duda, duda de si, en verdad alguien lo extrañaría si no volvía a despertar, si cerraba los ojos para siempre; Su sola existencia era tan insignificante – No creo que pueda dormir esta noche – Soltó con resignación; Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina; Al llegar a ella respiro un aire de melancolía y sintió que tal vez alguien lo recordarían si moría, después de que ya no pudieran hacer nada, ni hablarle, ni conocer y sin ni siquiera darle una mirada. - Quiero ir a ver a Alfred… Aunque sea después de mi muerte en otra vida- tomo una taza de té que llacia perfectamente preparada en su taza favorita, no la habia preparado él, pero ahora le daba igual. SI alguien se tomaba la molestia de tomarlo en cuenta la preparar una taza de té era su deber beberla.

Entonces desesperado tomo su telefono y llamo a su hermano "gemelo".

\- ¡Good morning brother!, estoy feliz de oirte, pero por que a las 5:00 am -Se oyó el americano con voz de cansancio desde el aprato

\- je suis désolé...

\- do not worry

-…Frère

\- Brother… are you ok?

\- oui

\- Y cual fue la razon de tu llamada?

\- Fue para decirte que a pesar de todo -Algo se rompia por dentro de Canadá- De que te olvide de mi, de que a veces odie como tratas a los demas… -Alfred podia predecir que Matthew estaba llorando- Yo no podria tener un hermano mejor, asi que Alfred… Je t'aime

\- ¿Por que dices eso?

-Por que siento que apenas amnesca sera el momento perfecto para morir

\- Hey brother calmate, espera unas hora voy para allá

-Esta amaneciendo aquí y tambien allá no es así – la taza que aún estaba en su manos se estrello en el suelo generando un estruendo que se escucho al telefono

\- Escucha Matthew voy para allá, no hagas nada estupido

\- Alfred… aun que se aun hermoso anamecer… yo no quiero morir -Así un silencio mortal invadio el cuerpo de Alfred

\- ¿Matt? -Algo cayó al suelo, algo similar aun cuerpo sin vida- ¡Matt!; Si es una broma no es graciosa

-…- Al no recibir respuesta colgo-

La mente del rubio se vacio por completo… ¿Su hermano estaba muerto?.

\- ¿Matthew por que tú...?

 _No lo hizo él, fuiste tú -_ Esa vos en su cabeza se parecia al a de… _\- Tu culpa, fuiste tu, todo fue tu culpa ,todas las personas que amas morirán y todo sera por tu orgullo, por tu culpa nadie volverá a ver la luz del dia niño obstinado así que una sola pregunta y no te va a gustar ¿te arrepientes ? o ¿quieres jugar?_

 _Colgando de el asta de una bandera en lo alto de la entrada de la casa de Colombia, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Venezuela, su cabello negro tapaba su perfil y sus ojos, ojos que nunca se volvería a abrir para saludar con alegría a sus hermanos, la sangre aun tibia salia de su cuello corría por sus muñecas, terminaba su viaje en las puntas de los dedos y en gotas finas daba a parar en el suelo_

– ¡Venezuela!


End file.
